1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displaying techniques, and in particular to an assembly method for backlight module and assembly equipment thereof.
2. The Related Arts
A liquid crystal display module comprises back plate, light-guiding plate, reflector, optical film, plastic frame, display panel and front frame. In known techniques, the assembling of liquid crystal display module is often executed manually: laying the back plate flat, fixing reflector to the back plate, fixing light-guiding plate and optical film to the back plate in order. At this point, the backlight module of the liquid crystal display module is assembled. The backlight module is then put to plastic frame, and the display panel is placed in top of the plastic frame and the front frame is placed to cover. The front frame and the plastic frame are fixed together. As such, the manual assembling of the above liquid crystal display module usually takes more time and more man power.
In addition, there are different sizes of display panels for different needs. For example, in the TV market, the sizes of display panels include 31.5, 42, 46, 48 and 55 inches. Different sizes of display panel require different sizes of back plate, and the large-size back plate usually occupies more volume.